


Three strikes

by zero_kun



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I suck at tagging please help, M/M, Post-High School, Stress, Yaoi, abemiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be sure to check out my other works if you like this one ^-^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other works if you like this one ^-^

It is the end of Abe's and Mihashi's Senior year of highschool and college is right around the corner.

Mihashi has been getting letters from multiple University's with full sports scholarships, he had been scouted, even one from the most prestigious university in all of Japan, the University of Tokyo. 

Abe on the other hand is having a rough time application after application, rejection letter after rejection letter. Abe by all means didn't have bad grades but average to good and above average baseball skills but he knows Mihashi always out shined his abilities on the field but he doesn't hold it against his boyfriend. Abe knows when it comes to the scouts they see talent not skill and Mihashi being a pitching prodigy its only logical. With stress mounting on his boyfriend to get into a good college Mihashi thinks and trys too come up with a solution. "Maybe we could just go to a community college together?" Mihashi suggests while sitting at his small desk in his room as Abe is sitting on his bed. Abe gets mad no pissed at the mere suggestion. "I will not let you let me hold you back, you are going to Tokyo university OK." Abe says frustrated as he's getting up going over and grinding his fists into the sides of Mihashi's head.

With stress and pressure building the tension in the room becomes palpable, Abe decides to got for a walk around the block and let off some steam. Alone clicking his pen as a nervous habit Mihashi has an idea, he begins to write a short formal yet heart felt letter back to the University of Tokyo.

The letter reads: Dear Dean of the University of Tokyo I Ren Mihashi think I would make a great addition to your baseball team but I am not nearly half as good as your scouts says I am. In large part I'm only as good as my umpire Takaya Abe. We are a team he is my yin to my yang. Our team work is what makes me such a great pitcher. I guess what I'm saying is that him and I are a package deal and if he can not attend your prestigious school then I must decline your very generous offer of a full sports scholarship. Please consider his application. Sincerely Ren Mihashi.

Mihashi tucks the letter in an envelope with a copy of Abe's application. He quickly puts the letter in his desk drawer as he hears footsteps. Abe comes bursting back into Mihashi's room and flops backwards onto his bed with his hands to his face. "What am I going to do Mihashi, my dad will kill me if I don't get into a decent school." Abe says exhaling all his worries in one breath. "I think Sakaeguchi would say something like some things take time just relax and give it a couple weeks." Mihashi says reassuringly. They snuggle for a bit some light kissing when Abe looks at the time. "Ah shit it's late I best be going." Abe says leaving. Mihashi waves goodbye and puts the letter in the mailbox.

Two weeks later at Abe's house Abe is going through the mail. The first three are various college rejection letters the forth however is from University of Tokyo. "Huh I didn't apply here?" He thinks as he tears open the white envelope. Abe reads Dear Takaya Abe you have been formally accepted to the University of Tokyo. Ren Mihashi sent me a touching letter vouching for your baseball prowess. I've included the letter in your acceptance letter. My baseball scouts tells me he's the top pick in all of Japan and well we decided to meet his condition. Sincerely the Dean of Tokyo university. Abe then reads Mihashi's letter he drops to his knees tears starts to fall, his little brother Shun and his dad come to him thinking he's hurt. "Are you OK bro?" Shun asks. "What's the matter?" His dad inquires. Abe is overcome with emotions happiness, relief, joy, elation and immense gratitude. Abe can not find words his sobbs would make them unrecognizable anyway. So he just hands the letter over to his dad. His dad quickly reads it and his jaw drops. "What is it dad?" Shun asks. Takaya was accepted to Tokyo university! There dad says proud and excited. Abe collects himself enough to where he can call Mihashi. "Hey Mihashi where are you right now?" Abe trys to asks as calmly as possible. "At my house why?" Mihashi answers feeling a little off about the urgency in Abe's voice. "Ok I'll see you in a few." Abe hangs up grabbing the letter from his dad and rushing out the door.


	2. Nurse's lap dance

Abe quickly go's to his room and gets a small duffle bag then leaves his house, letter in hand racing to Mihashi's house, a million thoughts running through his head he gets to Mihashi's door winded. 

Abe impatiently knocks and rings the door bell, Mihashi opens the door and is caught off guard and surprised by Abe immediately embracing him in a hug. 

"Is your mom home?" Abe ask as his head is resting on Mihashi's shoulder. "Yea in the living room but she's leaving in 30 minutes." Mihashi responds having no idea what has gotten in to Abe. "Your room now." Abe commands but not in a harsh or mean tone although it comes across as such to Mihashi. 

Abe rushes to Mihashi's room pulling him by the hand, the one he doesn't pitch with. "What's going on Abe?" Mihashi asks in confusion. "This!" Abe pushes the letter into Mihashi's chest now in his room Mihashi briefly scans the acceptance letter. 

"You risked your future at a great school and quite possibly a carrier in the major leagues..." Abe pauses starting to break down emotionally. "For me." It was odd for Abe to be the one crying between the two but this was an extenuating circumstance. 

"Oh fuck Abe is pissed at me!" Mihashi thinks as the emotions in the room run high. "Bye honey I'll be back in a few hours." Mihashi's mom yells from the first floor. "Bye mom! Abe please don't be mad." Mihashi begs. "Oh I'm not mad, you know what I was saving this for your birthday but this seems like a fitting occasion, I'll be right back." Abe says with a smirk. 

Mihashi watches Abe leave the room with duffle bag in hand. A few minutes later Abe comes back in a sexy nurse outfit. Mihashi go's beet red and immediately pops a boner. "Nurse Abe at your service." Abe says in his white and red outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I will post a my first original work (A Mercenary's Love) be sure to check it out :) and thanks for reading ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want a part 2


End file.
